a home for Jack
by zcbmnvx
Summary: 9 years have passed since Pitch attacked. Jack still has no home and the other Guardians aside from Sandy have largely forgotten about him. While Jack is happy because he has his friends in Burgess, A certain shadow has taken it upon himself to do something about his living conditions. With some help, Pitch begins to make room for jack in his home, after all, someone has to.


I don't own Rise of the Guardians, I really wish I did though. Takes place 9 years after Pitch Black's attack on the Guardians, the Burgess kids are not 17 (Jamie, Monty, Caleb, Claude), 18 (Pippa and Cupcake), and 11 (Sophie) Please adopt the story, I'd love to see it grow.

Leaning against his tree in Burgess, Jack looks proudly over the large family of snowmen, the last thing he promised himself that he would do after a very long, tiring day of playing with his first believers. 9 long years have passed since Pitch had attacked and Jamie, along with all his other friends are now senior High School students and have passed Jack up in height not long ago. Still strong believers, they all do their best to pass on the word of Jack and the other Guardians as often as possible. Jack's numbers of believers steadily growing over the years thanks to them. Going over what they did that day, Jack smiles happily at the snow people with the stone smiles grinning back at him.

After hanging out with Jamie and the others after their early dismissal, they showed Jack what they had learned at school and tried to explain it to him before showing him some of the things that they were into now. They then took Jack to a simple outdoor flea market so that he could be outside, but still shop with them. While it was small due to it being winter, they still each found something to checkout there. Montey and Jamie had found some old computers and scrap parts to build with, Caleb and Claude were off investigating a truck with bikes and boards, and Cupcake and Pippa walked towards a game truck that had all sorts of videos, games, and toys scattered around. Jack, ever excited to play with his friends, was flittinging about from group to group to see what everyone was doing.

After a few hours of walking around, the group made their way back to the cars. Jamie, Monty, Caleb, and Claud all piled into Jamie's truck, and once Jack laid in the bed of the truck, holding tight to a stuffed bunny toy Cupcake had gotten him, the group headed back to town. Cupcake and Pippa following behind in Pippa's Car. Driving by a crowded middle school, they parked about a block away to avoid traffic as Jack jumped out and flew towards the school, searching for a head of blond hair, sparkly rainbow cloths, and fairy wings backpack. Landing, Jack walked over to Sophie and lead her back to the cars, Sophie talking the whole way about her friends and classes. Jumping back to the truck, Jack watched as Sophie hopped into the backseat of Pippa's car before they were off to Jamie and Sophie's house.

Once the group got there they hung out, watched movies, backed, and played games. As the day ended and the others had to go to their own homes and families for the night, Jack is reminded how he doesnt have that. While he has been a Guardian for 9 years and can talk to the others, he still doesn't have a home, still doesn't have a family, still feels so alone. The other guardians were really busy the first couple of years after Pitch's attack that they didn't really have time for him, but once they got everything back in order, they still didn't give jack the time of day. Never asked him how he's doing or even helping him get his believer count up, Its like they forgot all about him again. The only one who stops to see him when Jack is spreading snow or playing in Burgess is Sandy, but Sandy is also moving all the time so he couldn't stay with jack long. All jack has is his lake and his friends in Burgess, who make time for him and include him in their day when they can.

Laying in the high branches of his favorite tree near his lake, Jack waits until its good and dark before going to look for a rotting bed frame in the woods. Once he found it, he takes out the large sack of dark chocolate coffee beans from his hoodie pocket and climbs down the hole. Making his way through the maze of darkness, Jack locates Pitches thrown. Gentily landing before the large seat, Jack reaches out to decorate the dark thrown in intricate frost decorations. Spirals and fractals crawling to cover the seat. Once satisfied with his work, Jack leaves the bitter treat in the middle of his decorations before quickly making his way out of the caverns, blissfully unaware of the golden eyes watching him from the shadows. Coming towards the seat, Pitch observed the careful work that adorned it before reaching down and picking up the small bag left behind. Unraveling the thin red bow that held the back shut and held a small note with "Meryy Crismas Pitch" scrawled on the side, which was actually pretty good considering Jack only has lessons when he and his little friends in the nearby town take a break from playing to teach Jack. Pitch gave a small smile before popping one of the beans in his mouth and moving back into the shadows, gliding on the darkness until he reappeared in the tree line near Jacks lake. Watching silently as Jack lands softly on the lake, adding another thick layer of ice as he danced around. Once they boy was done Pitch watched him saunter towards a group of snowmen.

"Hey North, Sorry I took so long, I had one last gift to drop off. Winter break is about to start for Jamie and the others. So were going to play a lot and between hanging out with them and spreading winter around, i didn't know when I would get another chance. I already snuck North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy their gifts, no the real North, not you snow North. And Jamie and the others already have their gifts from me, so I just had to drop off Pitch's. No, Not you either Snow Pitch, actual Pitch.

Jack said to the snow people. Watching Jack flit about the site, Pitch stayed for a few more moments before sinking into the shadows again.

"Those so called Guardians, every year Jack goes and plays, gives gifts, and builds those snowmen just so he has people to 'come home' too and spend christmas day with. And every year they do nothing. They don't even bother to invite Jack to their Christmas Dinner, he only receives gifts from his little mortal friends, and the child still has no home. Jack of all people makes an effort to include everyone, including me, in his little tradition and they do nothing. What do those fools think their doing."

The shadow fumes. Going back to his labyrinth, Pitch heads to a back room, deep in the caverns. Opening the door, he reveals an old, dark, dusty childrens room. Summoning a few nightmares, he uses them to clean the room. Dusting shelves, changing sheets, and laying out toys. Once he deemed it clean enough, he takes another look around, while the room may seem fine to him, he knows good and well that it is not fit for a child like Jack. The way the room is set up makes it feel cramped and dark, nothing like what the bright and free spirit needed. Calling out his nightmares again he slid back into the shadows, off to try and convince someone, or rather several someones, to help him. Sending his nightmares out he enters the dreams of Jacks friends, he waits until he could pull them together into a neutral dreamscape before he goes to greet them. Pitch knows it won't be easy, the last time he saw them, he was trying to destroy all they believed in. He hopes that now that they have a common interest in Jacks happiness and current living situation, he can get them to listen and help him.

One long conversation with 7 angry teens and a promise to always do right by Jack and keep him safe and happy because as the kids said, "This creep, who attacked JACK, broke his staff, left him in a revine, attacked US and the Guardians and is the LITERAL BOOGIE MAN is basically telling us he is going to adopt our Jack, not asking, but telling us Jack is moving in with him, like are you gonna be his dad or brother or what? Does Jack even know? And he wants our help setting up a room for him. Are we all understanding this right? Is this happening? Ok? Ok." About two weeks, 14 trips to Pitch's lair, and a whole lot of redecorations later, the room was done.


End file.
